<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anything you want by complicationstoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120708">anything you want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo'>complicationstoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STB Bingo Round One [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Tony Stark, but no actual sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony flops back against the bed, sweat coating his skin and making him shiver as it cools. His heart is racing, breath coming in short pants, and his muscles couldn’t move again even if he tried. He’s also never felt more satisfied in his life. </p><p>Steve’s hand slides upward on his stomach, drifting towards his chest to settle on top of the arc reactor. His head lands on Tony’s shoulder a moment later, and he looks up with a fond, dopey smile. </p><p>“Do you want to hear my next idea?” he asks, and Tony groans as his exhausted body gives a valiant attempt at getting ready to go again. Turning his head, Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder and grins. “I think you’re going to like it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STB Bingo Round One [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anything you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364391">make me yours</a> for my Steve | Tony | Bucky Bingo square:<br/>O3 - double penetration</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony flops back against the bed, sweat coating his skin and making him shiver as it cools. His heart is racing, breath coming in short pants, and his muscles couldn’t move again even if he tried. He’s also never felt more satisfied in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s hand slides upward on his stomach, drifting towards his chest to settle on top of the arc reactor. His head lands on Tony’s shoulder a moment later, and he looks up with a fond, dopey smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hear my next idea?” he asks, and Tony groans as his exhausted body gives a valiant attempt at getting ready to go again. Turning his head, Steve presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder and grins. “I think you’re going to like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re going to put me into an early grave, Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughs, “So I saw this video the other day, and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Tony interrupts, pulling his head as far back as he can to look at Steve, who looks back with unrepentant mischief in his eyes. “Have you been watching porn? And without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, yes, but only because I had to google something Clint told me about, and it came up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we’re doing something Clint told you about?” Tony asks hesitantly, because he knows the kind of things Clint is into. Or, rather, he knows the kind of things Clint has claimed to have done before. He’s not sure if he believes all of it, but Clint is always the first one drunk in a game of never have I ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head, “No, the thing he told me about was weird, but there was something else in the video before the weird thing, and I think we should try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, lay it on me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve bites his lip, because for how open he’s become in the last couple of months, he still gets embarrassed with some things. Tony will admit, though, that he kind of likes it that way. He likes the blushing Steve Rogers who buries his face against Tony’s chest when he’s asking for what he wants, but who also says the filthiest of things when he’s on his knees with Tony inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there were three guys in the video,” Steve starts, and Tony feels his chest tighten at that. As if he knows where Tony’s mind instantly went, Steve tacks on quickly, “That’s not what I’m asking for. I don’t want anyone else with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxing again, Tony hums to let him know to continue, and he strokes his hand through Steve’s damp hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there was this thing they did with, um,” Steve pauses to take a shaky breath, and Tony tries to put it together himself in the gap, but he doesn’t have enough of the pieces. He gets it, though, when Steve finally mumbles, “Two of them inside of, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grins, “I do know, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I remembered that toy we used that one time,” Steve trails off suggestively, chin on Tony’s chest to look up at him through his eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mental image fills his mind - Steve stretched wider than they’ve ever tried before around both him and that red vibrating toy that drove him insane a couple of weeks ago. His cock twitches, and Steve definitely takes note. His smile turns dirty, and there’s a look in his eyes that spells trouble while his hand drifts a steady path down Tony’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely going to kill me,” Tony mumbles, but he watches Steve’s hand wrap around him. His thumb circles the head, and Tony sucks in a sharp breath at the sensitivity. It’s a little too much, and he reluctantly pushes Steve’s arm away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes,” he says to Steve’s pouting face, leaning down to nip at his lower lip. “Give me ten minutes and a shower, and I promise you, baby, I’ll do anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grins, and Tony finds himself being scooped up into his arms in seconds. He laughs and wraps his arms and legs tight around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve presses him against the wall of the shower before he even turns on the water, cold tiles a shock against Tony’s skin. He runs his lips down Tony’s throat and murmurs, “Anything I want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony groans, nails pressing into Steve’s shoulders. “Yeah, darling, anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have a couple other ideas…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr <a href="https://ifmywishescametrue.tumblr.com">@ifmywishescametrue</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>